Kagome, the murderous Shikon jewel
by watch who you piss off
Summary: Murder of a navy captain. My uncle, the last of my family. Am i a suspect? No. He was shot in the heart. I can't shoot even a bow anymore because Inuyasha betrayed me and our friends for the dead clay pot. I am sorry i can't tell them. Safety matters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or NCIS but I do own my names and plot. Don't Steal!

I watched as they discovered my uncle's body. A navy captain in America, meaning NCIS was there.

Thankful I couldn't speak, I huddled back against Kirara, who was curled around me.

We heard footsteps coming up next to the closet, so Kirara poofed into the smaller version. She curled up into my lap as the footsteps came closer and closer.

The closet door opened and a man yelled, "Gibbs, there's a kid in here!"

"DiNozzo, if you're being an idiot again," The man called Gibbs threatened as he walked closer. "Holy Shit!" He bent down and shined a light at me.

I backed away. The light reminded me of Inuyasha, the back stabbing hanyou.

"Kid, come here. We won't hurt you." A lady, probably Israeli, came up.

Kirara hopped into my arms, hissing at the people in front of me.

Unfortunately, sending me back, the well screwed up. I was now fourteen instead of twenty two, really scared if blood.

"What's your name?"

Oh, I also lost my voice in the final battle. No idea why. 'Well, my name is Kagome,' I thought sarcastically.

I looked around for a pen and pad. Kirara brought them to me.

My name is Kagome. It read. Who are you and what are you doing with my uncle's body?

"Kagome," An unfamiliar voice said. "I'm Ducky. We are taking your uncle's body fro an autopsy. Did you see the man who did this?"

I shook my head negatively. 'Well of course I saw who did it. But I won't tell you.'

"Would you come with us?" Gibbs told me. Well, he asked, but I didn't have a choice.

I nodded, Kirara jumping on my shoulder. I walked to my room and gathered the things I needed.

I grabbed pictures, sketchbooks, a change of clothes and shoes, and lastly I grabbed my skateboard. I also grabbed my cell phone. I hesitated, but grabbed my music.

I pressed a number. Only for emergencies that I called Shippo.

"Hey Kaa-san what's wrong?" His face was worried.

**'Shippo, Uncle Ashi's dead.'** I mind-spoke.** 'NCIS is taking me with them. Come help me. I won't be able to sleep without someone near.'**

"Of course Kaa-san. Ryokan and I will be there soon. Be careful okay, kaa-san. We'll be there soon. Ashiteru."

**'Ashiteru Shippo,'** I hung up.

"Are you ready?" Gibbs' voice came from the doorway.

I nodded and left silently, Kirara on my other shoulder.

"Did you get a change of clothes?" He kept asking.

Just because I'm mute, doesn't mean I'm stupid. I wrote.

"She's got more bite than bark it would seem." He smirked.

I scowled. 'Shut it Gibbs. Save your energy for later when you'll really need it.'

I ended up riding the man named McGee.

"You'll like Abby," He said. "She's our forensic go-to girl."

I simply drowned him out, like I did to Inuyasha so long ago, and stared out the window. 'Shippo where are you?'

**SHIPPO**

As soon as I hung up the phone, I looked at Kouga aka Ryokan.

"Kagome's in trouble. Naraku's after the jewel again." Was all I had to say before Kouga jumped up and announced,

"My woman's in trouble."

Ayame grabbed his arm. "Oh no. I'm going with you so you don't annoy poor 'Gome to death." 'And to get her to make a rosary.'

I looked at them. "We need to leave now. NCIS is no match for a demon."

We raced to pack. Thirty minutes later, we were on a jet to America.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: No own these.

Kagome

We arrived at a huge building. I saw the rest of the others get out of their respective cars.

"Kagome, let's get you to Abby." Ziva led me to a forensic station where a goth girl of no more than twenty-five stood bobbing her head to the music.

"Abby," Zive shouted. "I have a present."

'Abby' squealed when she saw me. "Oh, a new toy!"

I glared.

She shuddered. "Well, let's get you cleaned up." She led me to a shower and I waited til she was gone before I took one.

I came out fifteen minutes later and Kirara bounded over to me.

**'Is Shippo here yet?"** I asked.

**'Not quite. He just landed at the airport. Fifteen minutes?'** She answered.

**'Twenty.' **I bet.

**'Deal.**' I picked her up and went over to Abby. I got out my notebook.

Do you have a laptop somewhere? I asked.

"Yes why?" She asked.

I need to tell the old man with the salt and pepper hair something.

She handed me a small laptop.

I hacked into Gibbs' email and sent a message to his computer.

It read Gibbs, it's Kagome. Two males and most likely a female will be here soon. They are friends of my family and are important people in Japan. Be careful what you say to them.

I sent it and he got it just as the three demons ran in.

"Where is Kagome?" Shippo asked sharply.

"You are?" Tony DiNozzo asked.

"Shippo Foxx, ningen. Kagome is my kaa-san, so where is she?" Shippo growled.

**'Shippo, I am right here.'** I said, with Abby behind me.

"Kaa-san," He rushed over to pick me up. "Are you okay?"

I nodded.** 'Shippo, I am fine. Now put me down.'**

He set me down gently.

Ayame rushed over. "Kagome-chan, are you alright?"

**'I'm fine Aya-nee-chan. The bastard's golem didn't touch me.'** I consoled.

"My woman," Kouga rushed over, but was shocked by a barrier.

'**You mated Aya-nee-chan. Making you my Aniki. Call me your woman once more and I will make a rosary for you.' **I threatened.

"Fine," He grumbled. "My Imouto-chan."

**'Thank you Aniki.'** The barrier disappeared.

After hugging Kouga, I turned to the NCIS team. **'Introduce yourself please.'**

"I am Shippo Foxx."

"I am Ryokan Wolfe."

"I am Ryokan's wife, Ayame."

The NCIS team began.

"Gibbs."

"DiNozzo."

"Ziva David."

"Timothy McGee."

"Abby."

"Director Shepard. It's always a pleasure to see you." Ziva greeted a red head with short hair.

"Who are these people?" She asked.

"Kagome Higurashi is a witness to a murder." DiNozzo spoke up.

"Then why haven't you arrested him?" She asked sternly.

"Ma'am," Ayame spoke up. "Kagome can't speak. She went through a tramatic experience and lost her voice."

"What happened?" Her voice softened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Leave me alone (Being menopausal) I can't help you! I don't own them! (wailing)

_ "Ma'am," Ayame spoke up. "Kagome can't speak. She went through a traumatic experience and lost her voice."_

_ "What happened?" Her voice softened._

NOW

"Kagome's family was murdered by old enemy, who at the time we thought dead." Shippo said.

"Where was she?"

"She had just come back from Ryokan and my wedding." Ayame supplied.

Images that I had banished to the very corners of my mind, began flickering through my head. I gasped for air as the darkness once again surrounded me.

"Kaa-san," Shippo caught me before I could fall. He turned to the NCIS team. "We'll come back tomorrow. She's exhausted and probably going to go into shock when she wakes up."

"We'll send someone with you. DiNozzo, McGee, escort these people to their destinations." Gibbs told them.

"Yes Boss," They chorused.

…...

I was lost in the corner of my mind.

_I couldn't tell you _

_Why she felt that way_

_She felt it every day_

_And I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

I watched myself in the feudal era with Inuyasha.

_She wants to go home,_

_But nobody's homecoming_

_It's where she hides_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go, no place to go_

_To dry her eyes _

_Broken inside_

_Open your eyes _

_Look outside_

_Find the reason why_

_You've been rejected_

_And you can't find _

_What you left behind_

I saw Inuyasha go after Kikyo again. I followed them and watched the scene for a second time.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_It's where she hides_

_Broken inside_

_No place to go, no place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

It was the final battle and I watched as Inuyasha betrayed us for Kikyo.

He threw a Kaze no Ku at Sango and Miroku. I jumped in front of them.

That's how I lost my voice.

_The feelings she hides_

_The dreams she can't find_

_She's losing her mind_

_She's falling behind_

_She can't find her place_

_She's losing her face(?)_

_She's falling from grace_

_She's all over the place_

_Yeah..._

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_It's where he hides_

_Broken inside_

_No place to go _

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

I started crying. I cried for Momma, Grandpa, Souta. I cried for Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku. I cried for Kanna, Kagura, Akago, Hakudoshi, and I cried for Kikyo and Inuyasha. For the first time ever I let everything out.

**I also don't own Avril Lavigne's Nobody's Home.**

** I would like some reviews. This is my first ever NCIS and Inuyasha story on or off . Please tell me what you think. I do appreciate brutal honesty.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I'm back with this story. I don't own anything or else Inuyasha would crawl in a hole and die and Kagome would end up with Bankotsu!

Kagome slowly woke up from her sleep. She looked around and found herself in a hotel room. She saw Shippo sleeping in the nearest bed, while she figured Kouga and Ayame were in the next room.

She spread her aura around and found the man named DiNozzo outside her door and McGee outside as well.

She lay back and let herself fall into her memories.

FLASHBACK...

_ It was the final battle. She was glancing around carefully, evaluating the situation, just like Sesshomaru had taught her. _

_ She saw something flash in Inuyasha's eyes, but she wrote it off as merely guilt for his part in what was about to happen here. _

_ Everyone was finally ready and they charged. Inuyasha fought the hordes of lower demons and her and the rest went on ahead. _

_ Sango and Miroku stopped the bigger demons. She was thankful in the decision to leave the children at Sesshomaru's castle. _

_ Her and Sesshomaru went on ahead. She knew it was the ultimate sacrifice for her because she would be the one to defeat Naraku and in doing so, she would most likely have to give up her life._

_ Sesshomaru stopped to fight the higher class demons and she saw his signal to go on ahead without him. _

_ She kept running through, her miko powers flaring, purifying every demon who meant her harm. _

_ She'd swiped Kagura's heart earlier and given it back, as well as Kanna's. They'd escaped, knowing that they'd die otherwise. _

_ Out of the corner of her eye, she saw wind blowing through the hordes of demons, stopping them in their tracks. _

_ She smiled. 'Thank you Kagura.' _

_ Hakudoshi had been defeated as well and had been taken in by Sesshomaru, who had promised to take care of him. Akago was back in Naraku's body. Kohaku had his shard taken out, but was slowly recuperating back with the others. _

_ She felt a pang in her heart. She knew in her heart something had gone wrong. She stood in front of Naraku, where Kikyo stood by his side. She saw something out of the corner of her eye and suddenly she knew what had gone wrong. _

_ Inuyasha stood by Kikyo's side. Kagome broke inwardly, knowing he had finally made his choice. But she stood strong, because there were too many people counting on her for her to just give up._

_ Miroku and Sango were by her side, along with Sesshomaru. Kouga and Ayame had at some point joined the battle. Everyone stood by her side and unknowingly gave her the will to keep on._

_ "Little brother," Sesshomaru's voice said coldly. _

_ "I choose to protect Kikyo, because Kagome is only her copy."_

_ Kikyo smirked at Kagome, thinking this would be her end and she would finally have all of her soul. What she saw surprised her. _

_ Kagome was standing there, glowing with purity. She was glowing a light blue to match her eyes. When she opened her eyes, you could see your end in them. _

_ She wanted to protect her family and if Inuyasha wasn't a part of that, that was just fine and dandy. _

_ She called to the Shikon shards wherever they were. Kouga had given her his before the battle, seeing as he found superspeed wasn't all that matters. _

_ The chunk of the jewel that Naraku had was torn from his body as Kagome fired her purifying arrow. It purified him to dust as he screamed in agony. _

_ Kikyo knotched an arrow in her bow and fired. Sango blocked it with her boomerang. _

_ That made Inuyasha furious. "The wench needs to die, so Kikyo can have her full soul." He drew his sword. "And if I have to kill you all to do it, I will." He roared. "WIND SCAR!"_

_ She jumped in front of Sango and Miroku, taking the full blast._

_ "Kagome!" They all yelled. _

_ "Now Kikyo can have her full soul!" _

_ "Not so fast." A weak voice came from below. "I'm still alive." Kagome stood up on shaky legs. "Inuyasha," She said sorrowfully. "I'm so sorry." _

_ She fired an arrow which purified Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome collasped, crying. She fainted, losing all consciousness._

_ Two weeks later, she woke up in Sesshomaru's castle. She opened her mouth to speak, but found she could not. _

_ "I'm sorry, my child." Kaede came in. "You've lost your voice forever." _

_ Kagome's eyes welled up in tears. _

_ Smelling the tears, the demons rushed into Kagome's room. "Mama," Shippo jumped into her arms. "You're awake!"_

_ She hugged him tightly, as well as the other children. _

_ Kouga and Ayame came forward. "We're sorry about your voice Kagome." They chorused sadly._

_ She smiled brightly at them and tried something Midoriko had taught her while training in her dreams. **'It's alright.'**_

_They were taken back. "Kagome," They asked. "Was that you?"_

_ She nodded. '**Midoriko taught me. And about my voice, it's not really a big loss. How are Sango and Miroku?"** _

_ "Sango and Miroku are in critical condition. They obtained serious injuries and are strugging to live." _

_ Kagome struggled to get out of bed. **'Take me to them.' **She said._

_ They tried to protest, but when Kagome was about to take off by herself, they led her to a room._

_ She rushed to their sides and held their hands. 'Please don't die.' She thought. 'You need to keep living to re-establish the demon slayers. And Miroku, don't you want to fondle Sango's butt again?'_

_ She could've sworn there was a twitch in Miroku's right hand. 'Miroku,' She thought. 'Naraku's dead and now Sango can bare your child safely.' _

_ She turned to Sango. 'Sango, Kohaku's waiting for you and he's alive with all his memories restored. Miroku wants you to live. Come on, you guys. Pull through. You've been through worse. You can do it.'_

_ She began to send healing energy through them. Healing their wounds and closing the holes in their hearts. _

_ Their eyes opened. "Kagome?" Sango asked. _

_FOUR WEEKS LATER..._

_ Everybody was gathered outside Kaede's village. Kagome was telling everyone good bye, since she knew this was the last time she would see them again. _

_ Sango gifted her with a boomerang of her own and Miroku gave her a staff, like his and some offudas. _

_ She hugged them both. She turned to the rest. **'I know you'll probably find me in the future, because you demons live so long,'** She teased. **'So I'll see you then.'** She hugged the kids one more time and Sesshomaru gave her a pat on the head. _

_ She grasped the jewel and put her reiki into it. Midoriko came out. "Well, child what is your wish?"_

_ Kagome smiled kindly. **'I have none, because no wish is truly pure, because all wishes are made from your own desires.'**_

_Midoriko smiled at her. "You have made the correct choice my child. We are free." The jewel entered into Kagome's body and in a flash of light she was gone._

_ Kagome sat in the well, not noticing anything different until she started to climb out. 'AHHHHHHHHH!' She screamed mentally. 'Why am I fourteen?'_

_ Once she climbed out of the well, she had a bigger shock waiting for her. Her family had been slaughtered. Even little Souta. Something nudged her feet. _

_ 'Kirara,' She smiled mentally. She turned around and saw her son and the rest of her demon friends waiting for her. _

_ She walked to the car sullenly, when Shippo pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Mama. We just didn't get here in time."_

_ They got into the car and filled her in. Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Rin died. The humans many years ago and Sesshomaru and Rin during WWII. Even demons weren't invinicible. _

_ They pulled into an airport. "You have to live with your uncle now. But remember, we will be dropping in on you." Shippo winked. _

_ She got on the plane. _

Of course, her uncle died too because of the jewel.

'Stupid jewel,' She laughed bitterly.

That laugh woke Shippo up. "Kaa-san, you're okay." Shippo leaped on her and hugged her tight. He poofed into his younger form.

She cuddled him until the sounds caught the attention of the agents and the other demons.

Everyone rushed into the room. The demons laughed when they caught sight of Shippo.

"What is going on here?" DiNozzo demanded to know.


	5. Author AN

AN: Okay, we're not really supposed to do this, but this is the reason my stories haven't been updated.

1: My laptop crashed. There's some kind of issue with the hard drive. So there is a huge possibility that all of my work on any of my stories is wiped off. Even if it's not, my new hard drive and external hard drive case have yet to be bought and delivered.

2: School's been a bitch. I am an assistant stage manager for my school. I work under a slave-driver and with the newly dubbed 'Supreme Overlord' and my superior. Not to mention my debate and spelling responsibilities as well. It's funny that the only time I get to write at all is at school during class. And again, that's pretty much what I do.

3: Personal issues. I highly doubt you want me to blab all my personal shit going on.

If I get a chance, I will try to update some of my later stories, so I don't mess with the plot line I've got going on with the older ones. But of course those lovely ones were on my laptop.

Damn, I hate this keyboard. Sticky keys. Yuck.

So again, I apologize for my lack of activity since the end of summer. I think. But that's when my laptop crashed.

Later!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sick of this bullshit! I will be moving all of my stories to where you can find me under the username of Ellen. I'm tired of trying to post a story, and getting a review saying that I have been reported. So you can find me at quotev

.

com

/

26 38 12 55 the link is also on my profile


End file.
